


L.O.V.E.

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Kissing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Platonic Affection, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri is not ready to be a Guardian, he knows that love is very much needed, but... how can he be a decent Guardian when he can't even keep his form as Cupid whenever he gets anxious? Luckily, the other Guardians areverysupportive of him- especially Santa...Or: Five Times Cupid!Yuri Gets Platonic Kisses And One Time He Gets A Romantic One
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Everyone, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Yoitober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	L.O.V.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Inktober- "Ripe", because your powers have to be ripe in order to be a Guardian, the timing has to be right, all that jazz

**I.**

One minute Yuri was doing his job, firing an arrow into the clock by the train station and forcing it to stall, forcing the train to delay so that the man trying desperately to stop his true love from running off to Paris could catch her in time...

And the next minute he was being bagged up like an exotic bird and tossed through a magic portal

To say that he was panicking was putting things pretty mildly

When he was poured out of the sack and dumped onto the ground, he scrambled to sit up, his wings frazzling, as he looked up at the rag tag group in front of him

Santa, the Toothfairy, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, the Sandman... and a few dozen elves and yetis

What. The. Frost-?

"Cupid!!" shouted Santa

"How are you? How was your journey? Did the yetis treat you well?"

"I'm sure he loved being put in a sack and tossed through a magic portal as much as I did," Jack Frost grumbled, tossing his long blonde hair- huh, Yuri thought it was supposed to be white?- to clear his bangs from his face

"U-Um..."

"Are you still bitter over that Yura? That was years ago!!"

"Ooooh Cupid!! THE!! CUPID!!" screamed the Toothfairy, fluttering closer and reaching out to roughly grab Yuri's face

"It is SO nice to meet you! I've heard so many things!! Let me see your teeth! Are they as straight and perfect as they say?!"

"N-Nothing about me is straight _or_ perfect," came out of Yuri's mouth before he could stop himself

And the fairy- a dark skinned, dark-haired, brightly feathered man- laughed with a voice that sounded like bells chiming as he stuck his fingers in Yuri's mouth and _pulled_

"Oh my god I love your sense of humor! That's a good one!! Oooh the back molars _are_ a little crooked, but you know I could fix that-"

"Phichit please, fingers out of mouth hm?" Santa- who's Russian accent was far thicker than Yuri expected- chuckled as the fairy- Phichit- promptly let go and apologized

"_This_ is the new guardian huh? You know I always thought _I_ should be the guardian of love myself," winked the Easter Bunny, who was far less bunny and far more hair-covered man than Yuri had expected either

"We've all been made aware, but you're not, so get over it," Jack Frost- Yura, according to Santa- snipped back

"_Hey_-"

"Everyone everyone, _please_, this is a time of celebration!! We have another new guardian, and after only a short time too!! Now Cupid, put your hand on the book and swear-"

The elves had started playing trumpets, there were yetis coming closer, one carrying a big book, the other guardians were still yapping and Phichit was now accompanied by other, smaller faeries that kind of reminded Yuri of hamsters as they fluttered and flittered around him and Phichit went on and on about his teeth and Jack Frost was having some conversation with the Sandman regarding Yuri's "worthiness" and Santa was still talking but Yuri couldn't hear him anymore and and and....

All of a sudden, Yuri's panic reached a crescendo, and his massive white wings curled around him and then just.... _burst_

Everyone and everything went silent and Yuri, who was still hyperventilating, slowly opened his eyes, looking down with dread and finding himself back in his human form

No wings, his white toga-like dress replaced by a hoodie and jeans, and when he reached up, he could feel glasses covering his face and his formerly slicked back hair having flattened out and turned to droopy, shaggy bangs instead

"N-No..." he mumbled anxiously, hands covering his face

"N-No.. no no.... t-turn back.... turn _back_..."

"Ah... Cupid...? Are you ok?"

He couldn't even answer Santa's question, he just hurried to his feet and dashed out of the large room they were in, hurrying down the steps and trying to ignore the shouts and screams of his name- his.... _title_...- and the elves and yetis that he was rushing past

The first open room he saw, he rushed in, slamming the door behind him and dashing under the desk in the back to hide

Panic.... panic panic panic panic panic _PANIC_....

_"Cupid!! Cupid where are you!? I'm sorry if we frightened you!!"_

There were tears in his eyes now, he was shaking like a leaf, and when he heard the door open he nearly started sobbing

"Cuuuuuupiiiiid....."

Putting his hands over his mouth, wishing Santa would just _go away_, Yuri tried to keep himself quiet, listening to the sound of his heavy boots clunking around the hardwood of the room before, suddenly, they stopped

Just as Yuri was starting to breathe easier and believe that he had left....

"Oh there you are!!!"

Santa was hanging off of the top of the desk, his long silver hair cascading like a waterfall in front of Yuri's vision as he suddenly screamed and hit his head on desk wall behind him

"Oh Cupid, don't be scared! It's just me, Santa!!"

Yeah a Santa with biceps big enough to crush Yuri's skull, who was covered in tattoos and who's bulk was made of muscle instead of fat

Yuri wanted to crawl into a hole and _die_

But Santa wasn't letting up, he reached under the desk and yanked Yuri out like he was pulling a puppy out from under someone's porch, and Yuri didn't even try to struggle, he knew he was done for

"We startled you, didn't we?" he asked, setting Yuri on top of his desk and then striding across the room to shut the door behind him

...

Huh, wasn't... he going to inform the others that he had found Yuri...?

"Kind of," Yuri mumbled, curling in on himself

Now that he was taking a good look at Santa, he realized that he was actually quite beautifull

Far younger than he ever would have thought, and his eyes were so blue that Yuri could drown in them

His hair was long, going in a braid down his back that cut off just above his mid-thigh, and he lacked the signature beard

....

Huh

"Ah, I'm sorry, I really thought it was just Yura who didn't like to be carried around by the yetis but I guess I have to stop doing that,"

"U-Uh-huh..." Yuri muttered, rubbing his arm anxiously

"SO! Cupid! What's your name? I mean, Cupid is your title, right? What's your name?"

"O-Oh um... most... people call me Eros,"

"Ah! Eros!! What a lovely name! And what about your true name?"

"My.... true... name...?"

No one had ever asked Yuri that before, they were always just satisfied with "Eros"...

"Yes! We all have three names- our titles, our work names, and our true names, the ones we died with that we only tell to eachother, so for example, The Toothfairy's title is just that, The Toothfairy, his work name is Toothiana, and his true name is Phichit, so we all call him Phichit but non-Guardians call him Toothiana, and children and those being formal call him The Toothfairy, do you see what I mean?"

Yuri nodded shakily, wringing his hands and looking down

"Um... yes I.. I guess so...... then in that case, my true name is Yuri,"

"_Yuri_..." Santa sighed dreamily, breathing the name like some sort of enchantment

"What a lovely name!! I'm Viktor, that's what the other Guardians can call me- what _you_ can call me- everyone else calls me Nick, you know, like St. Nick?"

"O-Oh um... clever...."

_Clever_? God he was dumb...

"I-I mean... I just... it's.. nice to meet you Viktor..."

Wow, could this go any worse? Could it _possibly_ have gone any worse!?

"It's nice to meet you too Yuri," Viktor smiled gently, holding his hand out for the other man

"SO! Shall we go then? Have a proper introduction with everyone else?"

Yuri, jaw tense, shook his head and instinctively reached back to feel for his wings- where they should have been, where they usually were, where they certainly weren't anymore

"I'm sorry I-... I just can't...."

"Oh... your wings.... you can't bring them back out?" Viktor asked with confusion, earning another shake of Yuri's head

"It... isn't voluntary.... i-it's a defense mechanism... whenever I get anxious or scared I... my wings vanish and I turn into this.... more... _mortal_ appearance...."

"Ahh, so you can blend in with the humans I take it," Viktor mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully and tilting his head

"I guess so... does anybody else have this problem?"

"Ah... no.... not to my knowledge..... although there are some _similar_ problems, for example Chris- the Easter Bunny- the closer it gets to Easter, the more he turns into a rabbit, and when people start losing their beleif in him, he shrinks down smaller and smaller until he's just the size of a normal bunny,"

Right, Yuri would have to remember to ask what the deal was with the six-foot-tall rabbit man at some point

"Yura- Jack Frost- loses control of his ice powers when he gets angry, sorta like Elsa from that children's movie everybody likes so much? Yeesh do I get alot of doll orders for _that_ every year... anyway, personally, you may have noticed I don't look very Santa-ish, that's because the more Christmas spirit that's in the air, the more weight I gain and the faster my beard grows, I actually prefer to be clean-shaven but once November hits I'm _doomed_ for two months so I just don't even bother,"

Viktor's laugh sounded like jingle bells

Yuri lamented over the fact that his sounded like a dying animal

"So see? We all have our troubles," he encouraged a little bit more brightly, taking a step closer and gently cupping his hand under Yuri's face

"Now how can I get your wings back hm? You want to have them for when you see the others again, that's what's holding you back, right?"

Yuri nodded shakily, and Viktor smiled a little more warmly

"Ok! So then how do we get them back?"

"I just... have to feel less anxious.... I don't really know how to do that though...."

"Huh.... ok! Why don't we go out to the shop then? I can show you how the yetis make toys! Any requests? What about video games? Those are very popular these days!!"

Yuri made a non-committal noise, looking down tiredly

He really didn't want to be around other people right now.... not even the yetis....

Viktor tapped his cheek again, eyes narrowing in thought, and all Yuri could bring himself to look at were the NAUGHTY and NICE tattoos on his arms- as well as the other miscellaneous ink that covered Viktor's otherwise pale flesh- there were snowflakes and a Norse compass and a sword and hammer...

"Yuri, what's your center?"

"My... my what?" Yuri asked suddenly, shaking his head clear from the thoughts running through it

"Your center, it's.. what you bring to the world, what you have at the core of who you are, what you're the Guardian of, for me, it's wonder! I see wonder in _everything_, lights in the trees and music in the air and everything around me makes me curious and drives my imagination, it's why I'm able to create toys, because I see everything with a sense of _wonder_, for Yura, it's fun, he brings fun wherever he goes, don't let his cynical attitude fool you, he creates snow days and snowflakes, he makes kids laugh and smile and reminds everyone how to have a good time, he brings joy and laughter, and no matter how irritable he may seem, that's the core of who he is, for Phichit, it's memories, he protects them, that's why he takes children's teeth, so that he can keep their memories safe, he remembers everyone and everything, and it's those memories that empower him, Chris has hope, Otabek- the Sandman- is the Guardian of dreams, now what are _you_ the Guardian of? What drives you, Yuri? What's your center? What do you bring to the world and cherish more than any other quality?"

It didn't take more than a second for Yuri to answer that question

"Love," he said immediately

"I... see love, everywhere I go, and I want to _spread_ love and _give_ love, I want everyone to _embrace_ love.... it... doesn't have to be _romantic_, though helping people fall in love is a large part of what I do, sometimes platonic love and familial love are just as important, and I help people with those things too,"

"What a truly amazing power to have Yuri," Viktor said softly, his expression warm and gentle as he moved closer and gently took Yuri's hands

"To be the Guardian of _love_.... that's got to be one of the best centers of them all,"

And then, without warning, Viktor leaned down and gently kissed Yuri's forehead

That act made Yuri feel so calm, so.... _at peace_.... he closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging, and before he realized it, his appearance had shifted back to the way it had been before

His massive white wings spread out behind him, his glasses gone and his hair slicked back, no longer dressed in the mortal street clothes he had been wearing before, now back in the white toga-like dress he had been wearing originally

He felt... _better_

Hell he felt _good_

"Aha! I knew it! I hoped that would work!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing up and down with joy

"W-What..?"

"Your center is love, so the best way to banish your negative emotions is to delve into that center, just as I would feel more at peace by accessing my feelings of wonder and Yura would feel more at peace by having fun, _you_ feel more at peace experiencing _love_,"

Yuri didn't know how exactly to process that but... evidently Viktor had been right

He _did_ feel better.....

"A-Are you ok? Is it... ok that I did that?"

"Y-Yes!" Yuri exclaimed suddenly, his face turning pink

"Y-Yes, yes, it's completely ok!"

"Oh good!" Viktor breathed with clear releif

"Then I suppose now we know how to cure you of your anxiety," he winked

Yuri wanted to warn Viktor that he didn't think it would be that easy, but he didn't have the heart, and ultimately just smiled back at him and nodded along

"Great!! Then come on! Let's go meet the others, I'm sure they're all excited!!"

Yeah... Yuri didn't believe any of the others were excited except for Phichit, but he wasn't going to rain on Viktor's parade, so he went ahead with him, and just hoped for the best

**II.**

_"Please... please don't go,"_

_"I'm sorry but I have to, you know I do, I can't stay here,"_

_"Please, just.... just a little longer and I can-"_

_"I **can't**... please, just come with me instead,"_

_"I'm sorry... I can't do that... I-.... I need to stay here...."_

Yuri sighed loudly, drawing an arrow out of his quiver

"Alright, that's enough of that," he muttered to himself, setting it perfectly in his bow and drawing back, aiming down at the tearfull blonde girl on the sidewalk and letting the arrow loose just as her brunette almost-girlfreind climbed into the taxi

The blonde gasped, the arrow sank in, aaaaaaaand......

_"E-Elphie wait!! I... I changed my mind! I'll come with you!"_

She rushed into the taxi and they embraced, and Yuri smiled a little, happy that things worked out, and turning to leave, only to jump, startled, upon meeting eyes with someone else

"Yuri!! Hi!! What are you doing here?"

"U-Um fixing a relationship..... y-you...?"

"There's a six-year-old in the house nextdoor who lost her first tooth this morning biting into an apple!! Isn't that great?!"

"S-Sounds great Phich..."

"Oh it was!" Phichit beamed, his wings fluttering like a hummingbird's as he flittered around the newest Guardian, much to Yuri's slight amusement

"Hey, I'm a little bit ahead of schedule, do you have an appointment to get to right now?"

Yuri reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, wich told him all of the places he was needed along with their urgency, and found no urgent appointments waiting on him at the current moment

"Nothing that can't wait a little, why?"

"Wanna go flying together then? You're the only other Guardian who can fly!! I mean Yura _says_ he can but that's really just floating, so do you wanna?"

"Uum... sure, that sounds like fun," Yuri smiled back a little, much to Phichit's delight as the Toothfairy took Yuri by the hands and guided him up into the air

Higher and higher they went, until the ground was so far below them that they could barely see it

Phichit started doing tricks, fluttering and looping around, doing back-flips and aerial cartweels, always thrilled, it seemed, to show off however he could, and Yuri was happy to follow suit

He was mostly just content to have a flying buddy at his side, but he didn't mind doing a few spins and death spirals himself

"Wooooh!! Go Yuri!!!" Phichit clapped enthusiastically, practically bouncing with joy as Yuri spiraled down lower and faster, faster and lower, like an eagle, and then broke out of it and started to ascend again

However, as he swept just above the break of the ground, something else hit him

_"Screw this, I told you when we started this stupid affair that it wasn't going to be anything but physical! I already told you Amy, I don't believe in love!"_

Those words, along with the overwelming emotions of anger, cynicism, and hatred that were attached to them, had Yuri's mind slowing down to a near stop

Didn't believe in love...

He heard that more and more often these days

He remembered a time when almost everyone believed in love, but these days cynicism was becoming more and more popular and the idea of _any_ love- but especially _true_ love- seemed to almost _disgust_ people

What if they would someday _all_ stop believing in it?

Already there were lots of people who didn't believe in _him_, and that was fine, he could handle that, he could tolerate it, but people not believing in _love_ was an entirely different matter and the fear that suddenly drove through him in that moment as he considered that there may someday be a world entirely devoid of love...

When his wings vanished this time, he was already several yards into the air, and a gasp left him as he suddenly went plummeting to the ground below

"Yuri!?" Phichit called out worriedly, plunging down towards him and suddenly cupping his face, mid-air, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips

That familiar warmth of happiness spread through Yuri again, and he gasped as his wings returned and he fluttered to keep himself from hitting the ground, only having managed to stay a few shallow feet clear of the ground, but ultimately staying clear and able to stay airborn anyway

"Ah, there you are," Phichit smiled back in releif

"Welcome back!"

"Th-Thanks for _bringing_ me back..."

"Oh no worries, I'm just glad you're here, where's your next appointment? I have teeth all over the place soooo want me to accompany you?"

Yuri smiled shyly, giving a small nod as he let Phichit take his hand and guide him through the night sky

**III.**

_"I hate you!! I never want to see you again!!!"_

Crap...

He was late

He hadn't even wasted time like he had done with Phichit a few nights ago

Gritting his teeth, Yuri hurriedly landed in the nearest tree and started to draw his arrow

_"Please!! Maggie, please! Don't leave me!! I didn't mean to!! I didn't mean to!!"_

Come on... come on....

He drew out the arrow, getting into position, but before he could shoot, the little girl slammed the door in her freind's face, and Yuri cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth

Damn....

There was no saving it now...

Not unless he could get inside but...

But he couldn't sneak into people's houses, he wasn't Santa or the Toothfairy, he didn't have any skills for breaking and entering...

He watched, heart-broken, as the little girl standing outside of the house just.... fell to the ground and started to cry

It hurt... it _hurt_....

Yuri felt the tears begin to come to his eyes, dripping down his cheeks as his failures rippled through him and he felt his wings begin to curl in on him

No....

No no no no no!!!!

Not now, not now!!

But the more upset he became, the less power he had to control them, and before long, he had shifted into his mortal form again, against his will

Now there really _was_ nothing he could do....

"You look like you need some assistant, mon cheri,"

Jerking his head up, Yuri blinked and turned his attention to the ground, smiling a little at the familiar face

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just having a bit of fun, I have alot of free time in the off season," he noted with a small shrug, hopping up to sit on the tree branch beneath Yuri's and shifting to rest his head on Yuri's lap

"What happened mon cher? What's with the long face and lack of wings?"

"I-... I failed...." Yuri breathed back, hanging his head

"I was... I got here too late and a freindship is ended over some petty argument because I couldn't get here in time..."

Chris hummed, tilting his head

"Mm, you need to get into that house right?"

Yuri nodded listlessly, and Chris smirked again

"Well lucky for you I can help with that,"

"You can?"

"Ofcourse, you don't think I just hide eggs _out_doors, do you?"

Ahh... that was a good point...

"Sooooo,"

Leaning up further, Chris kissed Yuri on the cheek, startling him... but managing to bring back his normal, Eros features as the bunny-man had expected, a grin on his face

"Never fear when Easter is here~" he winked, hopping down from the tree and sneaking towards the house with Yuri following closely behind him

Yuri smiled anxiously, watching with releif as Chris easily managed to open one of the house's windows

"What about the other girl?" Yuri asked, nodding towards the girl who had been left behind on the steps... who was currently standing up and preparing to leave

"Oh, leave that one to me, 'distraction' is my middle name," Chris winked again, reaching into the belt around his waist and pulling out a few dyed eggs

"Thank you," Yuri sighed in releif, slipping through the window

"Ofcourse mon cheri~ What are freinds for?"

**IIII.**

After taking a few lessons from Chris, Yuri found it much easier to get in and out of houses- wich was a skill he was having to employ alot more often now that he was an official Guardian and could cover more ground, do more work

It came particularly in handy one cold autumn night when he had to slip inside the home of some sleeping kids

He wasn't that surprised to see Otabek already there, banishing the nightmares from the two and giving them good dreams instead

But Otabek seemed to be surprised to see Yuri

There was a soft sound of bells chiming as Otabek tilted his head, golden sand forming images above his head as he tried to communicate with Yuri- who had become quite good at understanding him over the months

"They fought before they went to bed," Yuri explained as he moved closer to one of the boys, reaching out to sweep his fingertips gently across the child's face, not needing an arrow at such close range

"I'm making sure that they make up in the morning,"

Otabek nodded his understanding, watching as Yuri headed across to the other boy's bed and did the same for him

"It's nice seeing you though Beka, have things been good?"

Otabek nodded, bells jingling again, but the two didn't have any time to further their discussion, the sound of shouting from downstairs dragging the attention of both Guardians away from their conversation

As if reading eachother's minds, they both rushed out of the children's bedroom and made their way downstairs, hiding behind a wall to see what was going on

_"I never should have taken you back the first time! It's like my mother always said, once a cheater, always a cheater!"_

_"Oh give it up Dianne! As if I'm the only problem in this marriage!"_

_"Maybe not the only, but you're definitely the biggest!"_

Yuri, frowning, reached into his quiver and drew an arrow out, but when he brought it close and put it against his bow, he realized sadly that the tip stayed dull

When an arrow was infused with love, the tip would glow with golden light, but without love, the arrows were just arrows, dull and even harmless depending on the type of arrow, they needed love in order to actually work though, and it was clear that there was none in this situation

"There is no love here," Yuri said quietly, putting his arrow back in it's quiver and hanging his head, seeing the question mark form over Otabek's head in gold sand

"I can't create love, I can only help it along, create situations where it can be repaired if it's been damaged or make it more clear to people who don't know it's there, but I can't create it, and these two.... if there was ever any love between them, there isn't anymore,"

So that was why Yuri hadn't gotten an alert for the parents and only the sons....

The brothers still loved eachother, they were angry but they loved eachother, the parents though....

There was a shout from the husband, words Yuri couldn't quite make out, but it was enough to startle him, to ring a terrible wave of anxiety through him, enough to shake him to his core, to cause a burst of feathers around him as he once again lost his Cupid form

Dammit....

_Dammit...._

Why did this keep happening to him...!?

He had always had anxiety issues, always had problems with maintaining his Cupid form in stressfull situations, but he felt like they had only gotten worse since taking on Guardianship....

He hung his head, biting his lip and sighing heavily as he wrapped his arms around his chest in misery

Suddenly, without any warning, Yuri felt a kiss on his cheek and blushed, his wings bursting forth as he turned to look at Otabek, who was smiling encouragingly at him

_Better?_

Yuri's lips twitched up and he nodded shyly, taking the other's hand

"Y-Yes, thank you Otabek,"

**V.**

Yuri reasoned that the hardest part of his job wasn't anything to do with romantic love at all

It was always when it concerned familial love that things hurt the most

Specifically, when familial love was one-sided

Yuri could feel nothing but agony as he watched the little boy skate along the ice, squeezing his upper arm and knowing that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much effort he poured into it, he wouldn't be able to turn the tip of the arrow gold

There was nothing he could do

He couldn't create love, that wasn't how this worked

He felt sick to his stomach, knowing that there was a child in front of him, yearning desperately for the love of his father.... and that his father wouldn't give him that love no matter what Yuri did to try to push him to

Because there was no love there to give

Yuri never had understood the concept of parents who couldn't love their own children

He never understood how people could be that cold-hearted and cruel

But it didn't make them any less real

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is _my_ territory today,"

Glancing up at Yura, Yuri found himself sighing in releif, glad that the other Guardian was there

"Do you see that little boy there?" Yuri asked quietly, tilting his head up to the boy with the black hair as he did a few simple tricks on the ice

"Yeah?"

"He's craving the love of his father... and that love doesn't exist... I want so badly to help but there's nothing I can do, I can't create love, I can't force love to exist where it doesn't, but it breaks my heart... knowing how much he's hurting, knowing I can't do anything about it..."

"You can't, but _I_ can," Yura reasoned, leaning on his ice-covered staff

"So the kid doesn't have his father's love, hell neither did I, he'll get through it, he just needs to have some fun,"

"I know," Yuri smiled weakly

"I'm really glad you're here, please cheer him up as best you can,"

"Pft, as if you need to tell me that," Yura smirked, pulling down the hood of his sweatshirt and moving as if he was going to run off after the boy, but pausing just long enough to look down at Yuri

"Your wings are gone again,"

"Y-Yeah I-... I got really depressed and then.... anxious...." Yuri sighed heavily, hanging his head in shame

Yura rolled his eyes, huffing, before leaning down and giving Yuri a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing the other to become bright red as his wings fluttered out and his appearance shifted back to that of Cupid, not so much that of a normal human anymore

"There, now scram! You're killing my vibe!"

Yuri didn't have to be told twice, but as he flew up into the sky, preparing to start on his next mission, he couldn't help hesitating for a few moments, watching Yura as he spread snow and joy and _fun_ just as he said he would

It warmed Yuri's heart on an otherwise extremely cold day

**I.**

"No no no, paint them red!"

The familiar sound of a distressed and groaning yeti was practically music to Yuri's ears at this point

He wasn't sure why exactly Viktor tormented the yetis so, but he had a feeling it was just him getting kicks

He had been in and out of Santa's shop dozens of times over the past few months, and it still never ceased to fill him with wonder everytime he set foot inside it

He was willing to bet that was intentional on Viktor's part

"Ah, Yuri, my favorite person!!! And just the man I wanted to see!"

Viktor was standing on the top floor of the shop, smiling adoringly down at Yuri as he rested his elbow on the rail in front of him, his cheek pressed into his palm and his long silver braid swinging down against his hip

He looked like he was staring at his secret crush or something

It was _adorable_

"You aren't going to just leave me up here all alone, now are you?"

"Never," Yuri smiled back enthusiastically, springing upwards, his wings propelling him forward as he flew easily up through the shop, a look of- well, _wonder_ and awe on Viktor's face as he watched the winged man fly up through the workshop and perch himself delicately on the rail next to him

"You wanted to see me?"

In all these months, Yuri had slowly been getting closer and closer to his fellow Guardians, but none as much as Viktor, who he saw frequently and talked to all the time

Viktor had been a guiding light for him and even now that he was finally finding his footing as a Guardian in his own right, he still returned to Viktor as often as possible for a word of advice or a moment of wisdom or even just a cup of hot chocolate

To say they were freinds was putting it mildly

"I did, as a matter of fact," he noted, turning to give Yuri his full attention

"It's October now, you know, I'll be putting on weight soon, and growing out that beard... people are already starting to celebrate Christmas- wich is really on Leo's nerves-"

"Leo?"

"Guardian of Halloween, long story, not important at the moment- anyway, I'll also be having to work alot more very soon, barely even able to leave the workshop..."

"O-Oh..... I... I understand that,"

Viktor probably wanted him to stop coming by so much, he probably was trying to find a tactfull way of asking Yuri to quit bothering him so much

"I've been enjoying sneaking away to see you but I just won't be able to for a wile yet, not until December 26th anyway, I'll have to stay here.... **but**, the idea of not seeing you for three months is killing me, it's _truly_ causing me pain Yuri, I always hate it when you leave, and now I hate it even more,"

"I'm.... sorry...?"

Viktor shook his head, apparently not having been looking for an apology

"So here's the thing, I can't leave for a wile, but that doesn't mean that _you_ can't come _here_,"

"It doesn't?"

"Ofcourse not! I still get to have a moment here or there to take a lunch break or to talk during supervision, I can still see you wile I work, I just can't leave the shop, as a matter of fact, having an extra eye about to help me with some things could be very usefull.... anyway, I know that you're very busy but I was just hoping... perhaps... we could have something of a standing lunch date? Every... day...? Maybe?"

"Viktor... are you... trying to ask me out on a date?"

Yuri had never been flirted with or asked out before, but he had seen it done so often that it was hard to get even the most subtle of signals past him at this point

"I'm actually asking you out for atleast three months worth of dates but yes, you get the picture," Viktor grinned back adorably

"O-Oh..." Yuri breathed, his face bright red

Viktor nodded slowly, his face a bit pink it's self

"S-So um... what do you say?"

"Yes," Yuri agreed immediately, not even needing any time to think about it- much to Viktor's delight

"Y-Yes!? Really!?"

"Yes, really," Yuri confirmed, nodding enthusiastically

Viktor was _beaming_, as if he had just been given the best gift in the world, and leaned closer, cupping Yuri's face and giving him a slow, soft kiss to the lips, only succeeding in making Yuri's wings flutter with joy, his heart racing with excitement, before the winter Guardian reluctantly pulled away

"I-I um.... my wings were.... I mean I didn't need you to...."

"I know," Viktor interrupted

"I _wanted_ to,"

"O-Oh..." Yuri breathed, his face still bright red

"Then um.... d-do...... do it again....?"

Viktor's expression was the warmest thing in the entire North Pole, he murmured a soft _"As you wish,"_ in Russian- something that Yuri, who could speak all languages, had no trouble understanding-

Without any hesitation or second thoughts, Viktor kissed him again, and Yuri exhaled happily as he pressed into the kiss

He may not _need_ those kisses, but he sure was happy to have them


End file.
